Cântece
Acestea sunt cântecele serialului Winx Club. Sub semnul Winx Sub semnul Winx, este cântecul de deschidere pentru sezoanele 1, 2 şi 3. Cântecul mai este cunoscut şi sub numele versiunii din engleză, Under the Sign of Winx. Versurile în română Dacă doreşti să străluceşti, Vino cu noi! Winx, de puterea ne-o unim Nimic nu ne va opri, Cu ajutorul tău şi al meu vom învinge! Winx! Zâmbet cald şi luminos, Lumea noastră farmecă, Fericire dăm aripi şi priveşte! Dacă doreşti să străluceşti, Vino cu noi! Raza magică pe cer străluceşte, Aventura începe acum, Să zburăm! Printre nori albi, prin timp şi spaţiu, Îmi colorezi viaţa, cu multă fantezie! Cu zborul meu spre ceruri, Winx! De puterea ne-o unim, Nimic nu ne va opri, Cu ajutorul meu şi al tău vom învinge! Winx, prietenia e mai presus! Tot ce avem mai valoros, Fericire dăm aripi şi priveşte! Winx! Fermecatele Winx! Oh-oh, Oh-oh Printre stele zburăm! Săgeţi de lumină suntem! Puterea noastră e Winx! Versiune în italiană - traduse (muzică compusă de Federica Camba şi Daniele Coro) Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi, Dacă doreşi, poţi să devi una dintre noi, Winx la tua mano nella mia, Winx, mâna ta în a mea Più forza ci darà Ne va da mai multă putere, Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme. O singură privire şi vom învinge împreună. Winx un sorriso e una magia Winx, un zâmbet este magie, Che luce di darà, El ne va da lumină, Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora Numai un gest şi vom zbura din nou Se tu lo vuoi, tu lo sarai, una di noi. Dacă doreşti, poţi să devi una din noi. Notte magica, Noaptea magică S’illumina il cielo, Luminează cerul, Fra le stelle la sfida per me inzierà Printre stele, o nouă provocare va începe pentru mine Su una nuvola, io volo nel vento con gioco e fantasia, Pe un nor, voi zbura prin bătaia vântului, cu jocul şi fantazia Coloro la mi vita, le mi ali nel cielo! care îmi colorează viaţa, şi aripile mele pe cer! Winx a tuo mano nella mia, Winx, mâna ta în a mea Più forza ci darà Ne va da mai multă putere, Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme, O singură privire şi vom învinge împreună. Winx, nuovo fate siamo noi, Winx, suntem zâne noi, E un’amica tu sarai, Şi tu îmi eşti o prietenă, Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora. Numai un gest şi vom zbura din nou. Winx sei magica, Winx, şase magice Winx tra le stelle sei, Winx, printre cele şase stele, Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco… Winx, o rază de lumină, un foc… Sotto il segno il Winx! Sub semnul Winx! Storie magiche che prendono al cuore, Poveşti magice care te emoţionează Dove i cieli si accendono se tu lo vuoi, Acolo unde cerul este iluminat, dacă doreşti, Non e facile bisogna lottare, Nu este uşor, trebuie să luptăm, Con la tua volanta, Cu voinţa ta, Il songo e gia realta, le mie ali nel cielo. Visul a devenit realitate, şi aripile mele pe cer. Winx, a tuo mano nella mia, Winx, mâna ta în a mea Più forza ci darà Ne va da mai multă putere, Uno sguardo e vinceremo insieme, O singură privire şi vom învinge împreună. Winx! Un sorriso e una magia, Un zâmbet este magie Che luce di dara, El ne va da lumină, Solo un gesto e voleremo ancora. Numai un gest şi vom zbura din nou. Winx, sei magica Winx, eşti magică Winx tra le stelle sei, Winx, printre cele şase stele, Winx un raggio di luce, un fuoco… Winx, o rază de lumină, un foc… Sotto il segno di Wnx! Sub semnul Winx! Imnul Alfea Imnul Alfea sau Alfea’s School Song, este cântecul auzit pentru prima oară în episodul „'Bun venit în Magix!'”. De asemenea imnul este similar cu cel din „Harry Potter”. Oh Alfea, Oh Alfea… Şcoala noastră ne face mândre, Atunci când strigi pentru a noastră glorie întotdeauna să strigi tare, Cei mai buni şi cei mai luminaţi sunt adunaţi aici, Dintre toate tărâmurile noastre magice, Învăţăm poţiuni, transformări şi vrăji puternice, Alfea ne învaţă bine… Se simte a magie Se simte a magie sau Feels like Magic este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1 din dublajul 4Kids, inclus la sfârşitul primului episod. Sfârşitul primului vers este auzit şi la sfârşitul episodului 26. Acesta este şi cântecul pe care Musa îl utilizează (cu ajutorul tuturor) ca să scape de Stormy în episodul 15 al sezonului 2. Versurile în engleză - tradus Oh, I don't know what is it, Oh, nu ştiu ce este, But there's something burried, Dar este ceva îngropat, Way down deep insiede of me, Undeva în adâncul meu, And it feels like magic. Şi se simte a magie. A part of you and a part of me, O parte din tine şi o parte din mine, Close your eyes and you wiil see, Închide-ţi ochii şi vei vedea, It is not hard to believe Nu este greu de crezut, Oh-oh-oh Oh, I don't know what is it, Oh, nu ştiu ce este But there's something new, Dar este ceva nou, That keep's going into through me Care tot îmi trece prin mine, And it feels magic, Şi se simte a magie And I've never felt like this. Şi nicicând nu am simţit aşa ceva. Magica Bloom Magica Bloom este unul dintre versiunile de cântece mai scurte din sezonul 1. Este cunoscut şi sub numele verrsiunii engleze „'Magical Bloom'”. Acest cântec reprezintă unul dintre momentele de cotitură când Bloom părăseşte Alfea şi îi lipsesc prietenele. Versurile în engleză - tradus Magical Bloom, you will live in my heart, Magică Bloom, tu trăieşti în inima mea, When you return to the sky above, Atunci când te întorci spre cerul deasupra, You will became part of a secret, Tu vei deveni parte a unui secret, And you will know, yes you will know, Şi vei şti, da vei şti, How the dream inside you left it seed, Cum visul părăsit adâncul tău va încolţi, And now fast you find out, Şi acum repede vei afla, Everything you are, magical Bloom. Tot ceea ce eşti, magică Bloom. A fi fată A fi fată este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1 în dublajul 4Kids. Este cunoscut şi sub numele versiunii din engleză „'Being a girl'”. Versurile în engleză - tradus Girls wanna dress in the perfect shoes, Fetele vor să se încalţe cu pantofii perfecţi, Wanna be up to date on the gossip news, Vor să fie la curent cu noile bârfe, Love to hang out with the cool hot guys, Iubesc să iasă cu băieţii cool şi sexy, And that s just a day in a girl's life Şi asta e doar o zi din viaţa unei fete Workin'it, gearin'up, Lucrează la asta, adunaţi-vă Yeah we are never gonna stop! Da noi nu ne vom opri niciodată! We wanna do everything, Vrem să facem orice, Go everywhere, Să călătorim oriunde, 'Cause in this world, Căci în lumea asta, There's nothing better than bein'a girl! Nimic nu este mai bine decât să fi o fată! Standing out in the crowd, Ieşim în evidenţă în mulţime, Wearing juicy couture, Purtând noi creaţii couture, And screaming out loud, Şi ţipa-ţi tare, Cheerleaders dating with the football jocks, Majoretele se întâlnesc cu jucătorii de fotbal, And the underclassmen saing: Şi bobocii să spună: "Those girls rocks!" „Fetele astea sunt cele mai tari!” We wanna do everything, Vrem să facem orice, Go everywhere, Să călătorim oriunde, 'Cause in this world, Căci în lumea asta, There's nothing better than bein'a girl! x2 Nimic nu este mai bine decât să fi o fată! x2 Doar noi fetele Doar noi fetele este una dintre versiunile mai scurte de cântece cunoscute şi sub numele versiunii din engleză „Just Us Girls”. Acest cântec este unul din sezonul 1 în dublajul 4Kids. Versurile în engleză - tradus The best things about each new day, Cel mai bun lucru la fiecare nouă zi, Is that it's better than Este mai bine decât, Better than the last, Mult mai bine decât ultima, Can't wait to see where we're heading, De abia aştept să văd unde ne îndreptăm, But we don't wanna get there, Dar noi nu vream să ajugem acolo, Don't wanna get there too fast. Nu vrem să ajungem acolo prea repede. Won't face the world on our own, Nu vom înfrunta lumea, Never have to worry about been being alone, Niciodată să nu te îngrijorezi despre cum e să fi singur, 'Cause what we've got it all we need. Pentru că asta e tot ce avem noi nevoie, Just us girls! Doar noi fetele! Sharing everything, Împărţind totul, Just us girl! Doar noi fetele! Get 'em on the run, Le luăm pe rând, Just us girls! Doar noi fetele! Everyday is spring, Fiecare zi e primăvară, Time to spread our wings, E timpul să ne întindem aripile, We are having tons of funs, Noi avem parte de multă distracţie, Just us girls! Doar noi fetele! Soarele va răsări Soarele va răsări este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1, cunoscut din episodul „''Misune pe Domino''”. Acest cântec este cunoscut şi sub numele variantei din engleză „'Sun will rise'”. Versurile în engleză - tradus The sun will rise, Soarele va rasari And melt all my icy memories, Si va topi toate amintirile mele reci, Shinin' light, Lumina va straluci, On thoughts that were sealled insaide of me, Asupra gandurilor mele ascunse. Oaha, oaha Oaha, oaha I see through the fog signals, interminttentlly, Văd printre semnale de ceaşă, interminabile Lights and shadow I do not recognize, Lumini si umbre pe care nu le recunosc, It hides, but certainly is there, Sunt ascunse, dar cu siguranta sunt acolo, I feel the among waves,of the soule, Simt o multime de valuri in suflet, Feelings that emerge. Sentimente care ies. Dispel the doubts stable leaving, Risipind suspiciunile care s-au adunat, pleaca, I have a duty to try, Am datoria de a incerca, Forsake me, and believe it to exist, Abandonandu-ma, si ele cred ca exist, With passion, with love in my dreams. Cu pasiune, cu iubire in visele mele. The sun will rise, Soarele va rasari And melt all my icy memories, Si va topi toate amintirile mele reci, Shinin' light, Lumina va straluci, On thoughts that were sealled insaide of me, Asupra gandurilor mele ascunse. I'll go, smiles looking forward, Voi merge, zambind uitandu-ma inainte, What lit the heart and avoid the pain, Ce lumineza inima si fereste de durere, Even in the rain waiting, Chiar si in ploaie asteptand, Let the sun dry my head, Lasa soarele sa imi usuce capul, I'll go forward among the rivers and the cliffs, Voi merge inainte printrea rauri si stanci, And then live me in the light wind. Apoi lasa-ma in vantul usor. Stable up to touch you leaving me, Cand ma ridic sa te ating tu ma parasesti, I have a duty to try, Am datoria de a incerca, Forsake me, and believe it to exist, Abandonandu-ma, si ele cred ca exist, With passion, with love in my dreams. Cu pasiune, cu iubire in visele mele. I wiil raise the sun, Voi rasari soarele, Where was yestardy and will reveal, Unde a fost si ieri si va dezvalui, The secret of my dreams, x2 Secretul visurilor mele The sun will rise, x3 Soarele va rasari And melt all my icy memories, x3 Si va topi toate amintirile mele reci, The sun wiil rise…… x3 Soarele va rasari…… Magia mea Magia mea este unul dintre variantele decântece din sezonul 1. Acesta este cântecul din episodul 13, cunoscut şi sub numele versiunii din engleză „'My Magic'”. Versurile au fost compuse de Francesco Gazze, Francesco De Benedittis şi Max Corona. Versurile în engleză - tradus There's a feelin' in my heart, Este un sentiment în inima mea, Not a dream but a reality, Nu este un vis, dar este real, Time alone standin' in my way, Singurul care stă în drumul meu este timpul, Roushing round across the sky, Trecând în cercuri deasupra pe cer. With my courage and my force, Cu curajul şi cu forţa mea, I defeat th evil of my enemies, Îmi înfrâng duşmanii, My magic will win for good, Magia mea va birui pentru bine. Puţin nebuneşte Puţin nebuneşte sau „''Little Crazy” (versiunea din engleză), acesta este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1 a dublajului 4Kids. Acesta apare spre sfârşitul episodului 7. '''Versurile în engleză - tradus' Na, na na, na x2 Yeah, yeah, yeah x2 Just one of the boys, Doar unul dintre băieţi, Feelings alright, Simţindu-se bine, He sees the girl he likes, El o vede pe fata pe care o place, They are going to tear it up tonight, Ei vor lăcrima dupa ea diseară, It's gonna get a little crazy, El va înebuni puţin, We're turning up the radio, oh-oh Noi pornim radiourile, We're gonna dance a little bit closer, Noi o să dansăm ceva mai aproape, No one has to know. Nimeni nu trebuie să ştie. Fetele rele conduc Fetele rele conduc este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1 din serie difuzată pe 4Kids, cunoscută şi sub numele variantei din engleză Mean girls rule. Acest cântec este despre Trix. Versuri (tradus din engleză) Did she tell 'ya that you are ugly? Ţi-a spus ia că eşti urâtă? Mean girls are gonna make you cry, Fetele rele te vor face sa plângi, Take your homework, slap your makeup Îţi iau temele şi îţi fură machiajul Then they're gonna steal your guy, Apoi ele îţi vor fura iubitul, Spread some gossip, seal your locker, Împrăştie ceva bâfe, încuie-ţi dulapul, Tell you "You're a loser, nerd", Îţi vor spune că "Eşti o ratată, tocilară", Humiliate, eviscerate, uh Umilire, eviscerare, uh That's why they lead the herd, De asta ele conduc turma. Mean girls are popular, Fetele rele sunt populare, Mean girls are cool, oh Fetele rele sunt cool, oh Mean girls are icy cold, Fetele rele sunt reci ca de gheaţă, That's why the mean girls rule. De aceea fetele rele conduc. Kick your booty, Loveste-ţi prada Trash youre rep, Arunca-ţi reputaţia Mean girls always put you down, Fetele rele mereu te vor pune jos, Dis your hair, Da-ţi părul pe spate Shame youre outfit, Aranjează-ţi ţinuta, Then they run you outta town Apoi ele te vor face să fugi din oraş. Mean girls are popular, Fetele rele sunt populare, Mean girls are cool, oh Fetele rele sunt cool, oh Mean girls are icy cold, Fetele rele sunt reci ca de gheata, That's why the mean girls rule. De aceea fetele rele conduc. Aripi Aripi este unul dintre multele cântece ale sezonului 1 din seria Winx Club a dublajului 4Kids. Acest cântec este cunoscut după versiunea celui din engleză, Wings. Versuri (tradus din engleză) Turn around, upside down Întoarce-te, cu susul în în jos, Two suns in the east, Doi sori din est, Nothin' like it was before, Nimic nu mai e ca înainte, Flying's like runnin' with the sky beaneth your feet, A zbura este ca alergatul cu cerul sub picioarele tale, When I went to ride the wind (ride the wind) Când am fost să călăresc vântul, It slipped away so fast, A alunecat aşa de repede, I tumble hard, into a fall Am accelerat repede într-o cădere, Now I need to know why I've got wings at all, Acum trebuie să ştiu de ce am aceste aripi, I need to know why I've got wings- at all Acum trebuie să ştiu de ce am aceste aripi, Oh-oh… Un cer fără lună şi stele Un cer fără lună şi stele este un cântec auzit pentru prima dată în serie, în cel de al doilea sezon. Acest cântec este primul cântec interpretat de Musa în episodul „''Spectacolul merge în continuare''”, la un concert de la Fântână Roşie. Versuri (tradus din engleză) There's an emptiness you left, Aceasta este un gol pe care îl laşi, No one else can ever fill, Pe care nimeni vreodată va putea să îl umple, Now you are gone and in my heart, Acum tu ai plecat şi în inima mea, There's a pain that just won't heal, Este o durere care nu se va vindeca. Here in silence, Aici în linişte, I hear your voice, Îţi aud vocea, Ringing in my ears, Sunând în urechile mele, You are not here with me Acum tu nu eşti aici cu mine, The things that I did mean nothing, Lucrurile pe care le-am făcut nu înseamnă nimic. I'm like a frozen river that, Sunt ca un râu îngheţat care, Can no flow anymore, Nu mai pot curge de acum, I'm here alone, Sunt aici singură, Under a sky without moon and stars, Sub un cer fără lună şi stele, I'm here without you by my side, Sunt aici fără tine de partea mea, Under a sky without moon and stars, Sub un cer fără lună şi stele, Oh, no, no… Under a sky without a moon and stars… Sub un cer fără lună şi stele… Magie sclipitoare Magie scplipitoare sau Lightining magic este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 1. Adesea acest cântec este confundat cu denumirea de „''Lookin’ for you''”. Versuri (tradus din engleză) I've been looking for you, Te-am căutat, Send me a clear bright signal, Trimite-mi un semnal clar şi luminos, If you're thinkin' of me, Dacă te gândeşti la mine, I'll be a lightning magic way, Îţi voi fi deschis o cale magică şi luminoasă, I'll find you wherever you've been, Te voi găsi oriunde ai fost. Magie în inima mea Magie în inima mea sau „''Magic in my heart''” este unul dintre cântecele sezonului 2 din celebra serie. Acest cântec este scris de Ho Boe, tatăl Musei pentru mama ei, Matlin. Versuri (tradus din engleză) Oh, oh, oh, Lonely Mountains and tragic spells, Munţi singuratici şi vrăji tragice, Forbidden potions from haunted realm, Poţiuni interzise din tărâmuri bântuite, Seas of stardust and lightyears apart, Mări de praf de stele la ani lumină depărtare, Fell the dragons that'll rip your heart. Simte dragonii care îşi sfâşie inima. I faced them all and I survive, I-am înfruntat pe toţi şi am supravieţuit, To get right here when as you arrive, S''ă ajung aici atunci când ajungi.'' And when I heard your voice and song, Şi când îţi aud vocea şi cântecul, I knew that I finally belong, Şi ştiu însfărşit că îţi aparţin. Now I know we'll never part, Acum ştiu că niciodată nu ne vom despărţi, 'Cause your magic live inside in my heart, Căci magia ta trăieşte în inima mea, And we'll be always togther, Şi noi vom fi împreună mereu, 'Cause your magic live inside my magic forever and ever. Căci magia ta trăieşte în inima mea pentru totdeauna şi în totdeauna. Noi suntem Winx / Siamo noi le Winx (versiune în italiană) thumb|right|335 px|Noi suntem Winx (în italiană). Siamo noi le Winx '' Noi suntem Winx'' Fonte di energia con la magia Sursa de energie ne creşte magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix '' Le vom sfida şi pe maleficele Trix'' Nuove fate Noi suntem cele noi Siamo Winx Noi suntem Winx Flora… Oh… Oh… Flora… Oh… Oh Flora… Oh… Oh… Flora… Oh… Oh Winx Club Winx Club Stella, Stella, Stella- ah -ah Stella- ah-ah Ali in cielo noi Aripi în cer Siamo Winx Suntem Winx Nuove fate Noile fete Sono Bloom, Eu sunt Bloom, Col fuoco mi defendorò Cu focul mă apăr E la mia forza Este forţa mea Dal cuore salirà Care din mine va creşte Io sono Stella Eu sunt Stellla Di luce, di luce splenderò Lumina, lumina străluceşte Con i poteri Cu puterile Raggi magici farò Razele magice strălucesc Siamo Magiche Suntem magice Siamo noi le Winx Noi suntem Winx Fonte di energia Sursa de energie Con la magia Cu magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Le vom sfida şi pe maleficele Trix Nuove fate Noile fete Siamo Winx Suntem Winx Tecna, Musa, Aisha Tecna, Musa, Aisha Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Sono Aisha Sunt Aisha Danzare seguo il ritmo, il ritmo tribale Dansez după ritm, ritmul tribal Il mio potere non na rivale, Puterea mea nu are rival, Vieni con me, ti faro ballare Vino cu mine, te voi face să dansezi Sono Aisha, Sunt Aisha Winx Club Winx Club Stella, Stella-ah, Stella-ah Stella, Stell-ah, Stella-ah Ali in cielo noi Arpi în cer Siamo Winx Suntem Winx Sono Flora Sunt Flora E i profumi emanerò Cu parfumul pe care îl eman Con le pozioni magiche ogni Cu fiecare poţiune magică Cosa cambierò Vă voi schimba Io sono Tecna e technolociga Eu sunt Tecna cea technologică Sarò ed i misteri Şi cu misterele Nascosti della scienza esplorerò Ştiinţa ascunsă o voi explora Sono Musa ed il volume Sunt Musa şi volumul Della musica alzerò Al muzicii va creşte Sempre di più, sempre di più Tot mai mult, mai mult Siamo noi le Winx Noi suntem Winx Fonte di energia con la magia Sursa de energie ne creşte magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Le vom sfifa şi pe maleficele Trix Nuove fate Noile fete Siamo Winx Suntem Winx Nuove fate siamo x3 Noi suntem cele noi x3 Siamo noi le Winx Noi suntem Winx Fonte di energia con la magia x3 Sursa de energie ne creşte magia x3 Siamo noi le Winx Noi suntem Winx Fonte di energia con la magia Sursa de energie ne creşte magia Sfideremo le malvagie Trix Le vom sfida şi pe maleficele Trix Nuove fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Tecna Noi suntem Winx, Tecna Nuove fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Aisha Suntem Winx, Aisha Nouve fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Stella Suntem Winx, Stella Nouve fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Musa Suntem Winx, Musa Nouve fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Flora Suntem Winx, Flora Nouve fate Noile fete Siamo Winx, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Suntem Winx, Bloom, Bloom, Bloom Magic Winx / Noi Fete Suntem Winx (versiunea în română) Noi Suntem Winx '''sau '''Magic Win este câtecul utilizat pe parcursul transformării primare a zânelor Winx. Sezonul 1 Invoc puterea Winx! Teme-te de mine, am să te înving! Lumina mă învăluie şi simt Cum magia m-a cuprins! Mă înalţ sus, Plutesc, uuuh Invoc puterea Winx! Teme-te de mine, am să te înving! Lumina mă învăluie şi simt Cum magia m-a cuprins! Sezonul 3 Noi suntem Winx! Energia ce noi o creem, Le vom învinge şi pe Trix! Suntem Winx! Invincibile Charmix- versiunea în italiană (Credits for Fan Winx for lyrics) thumb|right|335 px|Invincibilul Charmix Invincibilul Charmix 'este câtecul redat pe parcursul transformării Charmix în episoadele speciale ale dublajului Nickelodeon. Invincibile Charmix ''Invincibilul Charmix E tu volerai ''Şi vei zbura' '' Invincibile Charmix '' Invincibilul Charmix'' E ti transformerai Şi te vei transforma Non ce limite Nu există nici o limită Alla forza che Pentru forţa Che cresce Care creşte Dentro te În interiorul tău! Un potere di Charmix '' Puterea Charmix'' E cuore di Winx '' E din inima lui Winx'' Incredibile Charmix '' Incredibilul Charmix'' Magia oltre i limiti '' Magie dincolo de limite'' Credici e vedrai '' Crede şi vei vedea'' Non fermarti mai ! '' Nu ne vom opri niciodată!'' Apri le ali e vai '' Deschide-ţi aripile şi du-te!'' Charmix '' Charmix'' Puoi volare se vuoi '' Poţi zbura dacă vrei'' Oltre i sogni che farai '' Dincolo de visele pe care le ai'' Senza paura '' Neînfricată'' Insieme a noi '' Împreună cu noi,'' Fate del Winx Club '' Zâne din Winx Club'' Nel tuo cuore sai '' În inima ta, ştii'' Ce una luce magica Există o lumină magică Come una stella brillerai Ca o stea va străluci! Invincibile Charmix '' Invincibilul Charmix'' E tu volerai '' Şi vei zbura'' Imbattibile Charmix '' Imbatibilul Charmix'' E ti transformerai '' Şi te vei transforma'' Non ce limite '' Nu există nici o limită'' Alla forza che '' Pentru forţa'' Che cresce '' Care creşte'' Dentro te '' În interiorul tău!'' Un potere di Charmix '' Puterea Charmix'' E cuore di Winx '' E din inima lui Winx!'' Incredibile Charmix '' Incredibilul Charmix'' Magia oltre i limiti '' Magie dincolo de limite'' Credici e vedrai '' Crede şi vei vedea'' Non fermarti mai ! '' Nu ne vom opri niciodată!'' Apri le ali e vai '' Deschide-ţi aripile şi du-te!'' Ogni nuovo magia Fiecare nouă magie Ogni nuovo brivido '' Fiecare nou fior'' E una aventura unica '' E o aventură unică'' Se tu sei con me Dacă eşti cu mine Su nel cielo io '' Sus în cer eu,'' Contro la malvagita '' Împotriva răutăţii'' Come e una stella brillero Ca şi o stea străluceşte! Invincibile Charmix '' Invincibilul Charmix'' E tu volerai '' Şi vei zbura'' Imbattibile Charmix '' Imbatibilul Charmix'' E ti transformerai '' Şi te vei transforma'' Non ce limite '' Nu există nici o limită'' Alla forza che '' Pentru forţa'' Che cresce '' Care creşte'' Dentro te '' În interiorul tău!'' Un potere di Charmix '' Puterea Charmix'' E cuore di Winx '' E din inima lui Winx'' Incredibile Charmix '' Incredibilul Charmix'' Magia oltre i limiti '' Magie dincolo de limite'' Credici e vedrai '' Crede şi vei vedea'' Non fermamrti mai ! '' Nu ne vom opri niciodată!'' Apri le ali e vai '' Deschide-ţi aripile şi du-te!'' Charmix '' Charmix'' Magica energia Energia magică Splendente piu che mai Străluceşte mai mult ca oricând Col potere di Charmix Cu puterea Charmix Iresistibile Irezistibil Oggi piu che mai Azi mai mult decât oricând Siamo noi le Winx Noi suntem Winx Invincibile Charmix Invincibilul Charmix E tu volerai '' Şi vei zbura'' Imbattibile Charmix Imbatibilul Charmix E ti transformerai Şi te vei transforma Non ce limite Nu există nici o limită Alla forza che Pentru forţa Che cresce '' Care creşte'' Dentro te '' În interiorul tău!'' Invincibile Charmix !!! '' Invincibilul Charmix !!!'' Winx, tu eşti magică acum! Winx, tu eşti magică acum! este tema de deschidere a sezonului 3 a seriei Winx Club şi a orelor speciale difuzate pe Nickelodeon. Cântecul este interpretat de Cymphonique Miller şi se numeşte ,,Winx you are magic now!" . Versuri (tradus din engleză) Do you know the power you have? Ştii de puterea pe care o ai? Can you feel the magic that is inside of you? Poţi să simţi magia din interiorul tău? Fly with us, and you will understand Zbori cu noi şi vei înţelege, You are magic now, if you just believe that its true! Eşti magie acum, dacă tu crezi că asta este adevărat! Its amazing what you can do! Este minunant ceea ce poţi face! Refren: Winx! You are magic now! Tu eşti magică acum! Winx! I wiil show you how! Îţi voi arăta eu cum! Fly with us! Zboară cu noi! What amazing things you can be! Ce lucruri uimitoare poţi face! Winx! Together we are strong, Winx! Împreună noi suntem puternice! Come and join our song! Vino şi alătura-te cântecului nostru! We are fast and we are fierce, Suntem rapide şi neînfricate, We are heroes, strong, and good, confident too Noi suntem eroi, puternice, şi bune, de asemenea încrezătoare Anywhere you need us, we are there, Oriunde ai nevoie de noi, noi suntem acolo And the worls is better cause of what we do! Şi lumea e mai bună pentru ceea ce facem! It s amazing what you can do! Este uimitor ceea ce poţi face! Winx! Go get your wings! Winx! Dute şi ia-ţi aripile! Winx! Do it please! Winx! Te rog să o faci! All that we can do, Tot cea ce noi putem face, There s no magic without you! Nu este magie fără tine! Join us now when we are fly, Alătură-te nouă acum căci zburăm, Cause we own the sky! Pentru că cerul ne aparţine! Refren: Winx! You are magic now! Winx! Eşti magică acum! Winx! I wll show you how! Îţi voi arăta eu cum! We are gonna fly together! Noi o să zburăm împreună! We are gonna sour forever! Noi o să fim preietene pentru totdeauna! Winx! You are magic now! Tu eşti magică acum! Winx! We will show you how! Noi o să-ţi arătăm cum! Fly with us and see! Zboară cu noi şi vei vedea! The amazing things that you can be, Lucrurile uimetoarele care poţi fii, Join us now when we can fly, Alătură-te nouă când zburăm, Cause we own the sky! Pentru că cerul ne aparţine! Your life is magic from now on, Viaţa ta este magică de acum înainte! Yes, your life is magic from now on! Da viaţa ta este magică de acum înante! Enchantix (versiune în italiană) Enchantix Oh-Oh-Oh Enchantix…… Polvere magica Praf de magie Potere al massimo Putere maximă Enchantix, Più forza mi darà Îmi dă mai multă putere Potenza massima Potenţă maximă Polvere di fata Praf de zână Potere Enchantix Puterea Enchantix Ali di luce Aripi de lumină Super poteri Winx Super puterile Winx Enchantix Versiune în română - dublată de Nickelodeon Fermecatee, Fermecate Praf de zâne, Putere uriaşă, Fermecate! Puteri minunate, Arzătoare, magice, Dimensiuni minunate, Puterea fermecată! Viziuni uimitoare, Minunata putere Winx! Fermecate! Bloom Fight Song Acest cântec nu este unul propriu Winx Club, pentru că versurile cântecului aparţin cântăreţei Rachel Platten, dar a cărui coloană sonoră a fost folosită de un fan Winx pe YouTube şi care a făcut un videoclip intitulat Bloom Fight Song. Orcum sper să vă placă, aici aveţi versurile. Like a small boat thumb|right|335 px On the Ocean Sending big waves Into motion Like how a single word Can make a heart open I might only have one match But I can make an explosion And all those things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight Can you hear my voice time This is my fight song Take back my life song Prove I'm alright song My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song And I don't really care if nobody else belivies Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep Everybody's is worried about me In too deep Say I'm in too deep And it's been two years I miss my home But there's a fire burning in my bones And I still believe Yeah, I still believe And all these things I didn't say Wrecking balls inside my brain I will scream them loud tonight Can you hear my voice this time This my fight song Take back my life song Prove I'm alright song My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song And I really don't care if nobody's else believe Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me A lot of fight left in me Like a small boat On the Ocean Sending big waves into motion Like how a single word Can make a heart open I might only have one match But I can make an explosion This is my fight song Take back my life song Prove I'm alright song My power's turned on Starting right now I'll be strong I'll play my fight song And I really don't care if somebody's else believe Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me. Believix - versiune în italiană Believix, Believix, Believix… Believix potere Winx Si ci credici Di luce risplenderai E ti treansformerai Credici, Credici Believix, Magia di Winx Dal tuo cuore Un potere invincibile Sei magica, magica E ti transformerai Believix, potere Winx Si ci credi Di luce risplenderai E ti transformerai Credici, Credici Believix, Magia di Winx E nel cuore Un potere invincibile Siamo magiche, magiche La forza e dentro me, Siamo noi le magiche Winx !!!!! Versiunea în română - dublată de Nickelodeon Believix, Believix, Believix… Magie te-ai transformat Magie e minunat Simţi magia din inima ta, Totul e adevărat, Totul se va schimba ! Ai puterea Magie e minunat Simţi magia din inima ta Totul e adevărat ! E mai multă energie Ai puterea ! Winx ! Magieeee, Magieee Magie, te-ai transformat Mai trebuie doar să crezi în tine Totul se va schimbaaa Ai puterea Magie, e minunat Magia vine din inima ta Totul e adevărat E mai multă energie Ai puterea… Winx ! Noi suntem Winx! Noi suntem Winx! este tema de deschidere a sezonului 5 din seria Winx Club. Aceasta este cunoscută şi sub numele versiunii din engleză „''We Are The Winx!”. Versuri Versiunea în italiană = Siamo Winx Amiche fate magiche Ogni giorno una sfida per noi (Aaaaahhh) Ma noi siamo qua (Pronte a vincere) Uno sguardo un sorriso a poi via (Aaaaahhh) Puoi volare tra la stelle insieme a noi (lo sai) Non c’e niente che ci fermerà Saremo insieme (Ancora insieme) Siamo Winx Amiche fate magiche Se vi sogno lo sai Siamo qui con te Invincibili Siamo Winx |-| Versiunea în română = Noi suntem Winx! Suntem Winx! Fermecate, ziua vom salva! Noi zburăm către cerul înalt (Aha aha) Aşa-i cu noi (aşa-i cu noi) Aripi lucesc neîncetat (Aha aha) Super sclipici, în jur şi voi Şi ştiu că-n zâne magice ai crezut Cu noi prieteni, tu te-ai făcut! Suntem WinX! Fermecate, ziua vom salva! Suntem tari şi nu vom pleca! De neînvins, Suntem WinX!﻿ Credite # Muzică de: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania # Versuri de: Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania # Publicat de: Tridimensional S.r.l. # Muzică de Nickelodeon Inc. Alte date * Versiunea completă în limba engleză a piesei este inclusa şi pe un DVD care vine cu păpuşa Aisha a liniei mele Karaoke. ** Versiunea completă, a fost, de asemenea, auzit la gala Premilior „Winx Club Reunion - Să ne întâlnim Tengku Natrah Adani!”. ** Cea mai nouă parte a piesei a fost auzită în filmuleţul cu Winx Club la cumpărături lansat pe Canalul YouTube Winx Club. * O parte a piesei, împreună cu instrumental ei a fost auzit în videoclip „Winx Club - Partecipate al DeAKids Concorso!” lansat pe canalul YouTube Winx Club italian. * Pe 18 decembrie 2015, piesa complet a fost lansată împreună cu toate piesele din sezon 5 pe canalul YouTube oficial Winx Club în video-ul „Winx Club - Sezonul 5 - toate melodiile!”. Harmonix (versiunea în italiană) Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix Magica aura connesione Sento ľenergia Che sale E un potere Winx una luce Dalľuniverso al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo Sempre insieme Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix Magica aura connesione Sento ľenergia Che sale E un potere Winx una luce Dalla natura al centro del cuore Magiche Winx in azione Noi vinceremo Sempre insieme Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix Har-mo-nix, Har-monix…… Harmonix (versiune în română - Nickelodeon) Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix… Noi ce simţim nu se compară Cu super magia totală Winx, hai, hai să le venim de hac! Puterea de zâne la atac! Ca un fulger strălucitor Nimic nu opreşte al meu zbor! Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix… Forţa din jurul meu pulsează Un vis frumos se realizează Şi am puteri fermecate, Zbor peste bolţi înstelate! Străluceşte ca aripi fine, Puterea fetei din mine! Har-mo-nix, Har-mo-nix… Sirenix - versiune în italiană Si-re-nix, Si-re-nix…… Con il potere di Sirenix La forza delľoceano E dentro noi Un’onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia Risplenderai Nelľintero universo Dentro al blu Delľoceano infinito Transformazione Winx Sirenix La forza delľoceano E dentro noi Un’onda di Magia Sirenix April il tuo cuore E ti conneterai Con il mare immenso Splenderai Nelľintero universo Con il potere Sirenix di Sirenix La forza delľoceano E dentro noi Un’onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia Risplenderai Nelľintero universo… Sirenix (versiune în română - Nickelodeon) Simt forţa apei infinite În armonie cu inima mea Sirenix, aripi vrăjite Voi cunoaşte toată marea Un vis uimitor Pot să zbor Mai adânc în ape Simt valul care mă transformă Şi pot să mă avânt până la nori Cu Sirenix, mă simt inspirată Forţa mării îmi va da fiori În oceanul Infinit Am plonjat într-o magică lume… Sirenix… Fermecătoarele Winx! '''Fermecătoarele Winx' este tema de deschidere a sezonului 6 din seria Winx Club. Ea mai este cunoscută sub numele versiuni originale „''Ancora e Sempre Winx''” sau sub numele versiunii din engleză „''Winx Rising Up Together''”. Versurile Versiune în italiană = Siamo qui Siamo noi Trasformiamoci e poi Dai coloriamo il cielo di magia Siamo fate io e te Vere amiche perché Siamo corragio luce e fantasia E ogni giorno un’altra sfida inizierà Fianco a fianco siamo noi Ancora e sempre Winx! Insieme vinceremo Una per tutte Winx Potere senza confini È una magia che non finisce mai Insieme Ancora e sempre Winx! Unite vinceremo Tutte per una Winx Dami la mano e voliamo Oltre le stelle è il blu Siamo qui Pronte al via Scintilante allegria Facciamo festa e stiamo insieme dai Io diversa da te Tu diversa da me Ma unite siamo forti più che mai E ogni giorno un’altra sfida inizierà Fianco a fianco siamo noi Ancora e sempre Winx! Insieme vinceremo Una per tutte Winx Potere senza confini È una magia che non finisce mai Insieme Ancora e sempre Winx! Unite vinceremo Tutte per una Winx Dami la mano e voliamo Oltre le stelle è il blu Siamo le magiche Winx! |-| Versiune în română = Uite-ne, cum zburăm Apoi ne transformam Umplem cerurile de magie Zâne dragi, luptători străluciţi ascultaţi Suntem curaj, lumină, fantezie Simţi cum muzica te-nvăluie cu noi… Noi suntem de neoprit!!! Noi suntem Winx magic! Luptăm împreună! Noi suntem Winx magic…! Totul cu noi va fi bine Îmi păstrez visul viu, Şi noi vom triumfaaa… Unite!!! Fermecătoarele Winx! Credite * Muzică de: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Versurile de: Peter Zizzo, Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara, Fabrizio Castania * Publicist: Tridimensional S.r.l. * Muzică de: Nickelodeon Inc. Alte date * Instrumentalul poate fi auzit pe fundalul jocului „''Winx Club: Salvând Alfea''”. Bloomix - versiune în italiană Nella flamme splende il mio potere Brucia, forte, forte piu del sole Magic Winx! Liberlamo ľenergia Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh La mia forza porge la tuo mano E ci porta sempre piu lontano Siamo Winx ! Insieme, siamo la magia Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Bloomix, piu che mai Bloomix, Oltre il cielo insieme Bloomix, Vola e non fermarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix Verso ľavventura Bloomix, Vola non fermarti mai, Bloomix, Bloomix, Bloomix, Bloomix Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh, Nella flamma splende il mio potere, Brucia, forte, forte piu del sole Magic Winx ! Liberlamo ľenergia Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh La mia forza porge la tuo mano E ci porta sempre piu de lontano Siamo Winx ! Insieme, siamo la magia Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Bloomix, piu che mai Bloomix! Oltre il cielo insieme, Bloomix, Vola e non formarti mai Bloomix, siamo noi Bloomix! Verso ľavventura Bloomix, Vola e non formarti mai, Bloomix, Blomix, Bloomix ! Bloomix (versiune în română - Nickelodeon) Bloomix, Bloomix, Bloomix, Bloomix… O lumină aprinsă ca o stea Este nouă şi e puterea mea! Arde tare, Flacăra Dragonului de Foc, Oh-Oh-Oh-oh Reuşesc, puterea creşte în mine, Strălucesc şi ştiu că este bine, Doar cu Winx, Totul e un magic joc! Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh Bloomix, strigă-mă! Bloomix ! Intră în jocul meu! Bloomix! Ai curaj, urmează-mă! Bloomix, către cer! Bloomix! Nu mai sunt la fel! Bloomix, cu aripi noi am să zbor! Bloomix, Bloomix, Bloomix! Mythix (versiune în italiană) Mythix, Mythix, Mythix, Mythix, Splendido Invincibile potere, Mythix! Nuova dimensione magica, Mythix, per un’avventura unica Noi tramiti e leggende Del libro magico, Potere Mythix, Emozioni senza fine, Mythix! E un mistero da scoprire, Vieni e vola, Insieme a noi! Su ali di magia! Mythix, e la via! Una missione tra creature mitiche, Mondi nuovi, mondi strani, E poteri sourumani! Tra la pagine del Regno delle favole, Oltre ogni, immaginazione Mythix, Mythix! Splendido invincibile potere, Mythix! Nuova dimensione magica, Mythix, per un’avventura unica! Noi tramiti e leggnde, Del libro magico! Potere Mythix, Emozioni senza fine, Mythix! E un misterio da scoprire, Vieni e vola, insieme a noi! Su ali di magia! Mythix, e la via! Siamo piu forti, Siamo fate magiche! Sei raggaza alľavventura, Sempre senza aver paura! Insieme noi, diventiamo fantastiche! Oltre ogni. immaginazione, Mythix, Mythix! Splendido, invincibile potere! Mythix, e nuova dimensione magica, Mythix, per un’avventura unica! Noi tramiti e leggende, Del libro magico, Potere Mythix! Emozioni senza fine, Mythix! E un mistero da scoprire! Vieni e vola, siamo a noi! Su ali di magia! Ora e sempre, Mythix, Mythix! Mythix (versiune în română - Nickelodeon) Mythix, Intră într-o nouă lume, Mythix! Plină de aventuri cu zâne, Are mii de pagini, Cartea Legendariumului! E puterea, Mythix! Să mergem împreună, Mythix! Hai prinde-mă de mână! Să zburăm spre o nouă lume, Orice ar fii! Cu Mythix vom reuşi! O luptă grea pentru o lume mitică, Spre un univers ciudat, Gata de luptă am plecat! Poveştii pe care doar cândva eu le-am citit, Doar aici noi le-am trăit! Mythix, Mythix! Mereu suntem magice! Mereu suntem magice! este numele temei de deschidere din sezonul 7 din seria Winx Club. Acesta cântec face parte din albumul Winx Club 7 Butterflix, numerotată cu numărul unu. Cântecul mai este cunoscut sub numele versiunii din engleză „''We are the magic All the Way''”. Versurile În italiană = Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi magiche Winx Ľamore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini Verso ľimmenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Canta con noi Più forte che puoi E insieme saremo come una sola voce Amiche io e te Amiche perchè Uno sguardo e un sorriso e siamo fuori dai guai Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E ľavventura inizierà Un passo più in là tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx Ľamore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso ľimmenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Tu sei con me Io sono con te È ľamicizia che ci rende speciali Il trucco lo sai È non mollare mai Mi basta sapere che al mio fianco ci sei Cuore e magia Un pò di allegria La tua mano stretta nella mia E ľavventura inizierà Un passo più in là tra sogno e realtà Dove ci porterà? Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia Insieme a noi Magiche Winx Ľamore accende la magia E il mondo risplende Di colori e fantasia Fate nel blu Stelle tra stelle Vieni anche tu Oltre i confini del cielo Verso ľimmenso Magiche Winx Noi siamo la magia Ali splendenti Di potere ed energia |-| În română = Noi suntem Winx, vino şi joacă-te cu noi! Scânteietoare, Noi suntem magice! Hai să cântăm! Noi suntem Winx! Zâmbeşte, Joacă-te cu noi! Scânteietoare, Noi suntem magice! Aprindem cerul, Zburăm împreună! Prin univers, Întotdeauna, Cântăm cu toţi! Noi suntem Winx! Vin-o şi joacă-te cu noi! Scânteietoare, Noi suntem magice! Credite * Muzica de: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara & Fabrizio Castania * Versurile de: Michele Bettali, Stefano Carrara & Fabrizio Castania * Publicarea de: Tridimensional S.R.L Alte date * Titlul original din italiană este „Siamo noi la magia”, care defapt înseamnă „Noi suntem magia”. * Este singura temă de deschidere care nu are cuvântul „Winx” inclus în titlu. * Pe data de 13 februarie 2015, canalul YouTube Italian a încărcat în premieră versiunea completă în italiană. * Este aproape singurul cântec care este folosit în videoclipurile speciale din sezonul 7. Video thumb|left|292 px Butterflix - versiune în italiană U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix… U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix… Libera la natura che è in te Magic Winx, Butterflix Ľenergia scorre dentro di me U-Oh-oh-Oh Dalla terra alle stelle lassù Siamo Winx, Butterflix Scintillanti di luce nel blu Butterflix, U-Oh-oh-Oh Siamo la magia, Mistica energia ! U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix… Mi transformerò, Magica sarò U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix… U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix! Tutto il mundo si muove con noi, Maigic Winx, Butterflix… Vola in alto e non formarti mai Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Cuore, forza e velocità Siamo Winx, Butterflix…. Mai nessuno ci sconfinggerà, Butterflix! Oh-oh u-oh-oh Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Siamo la magia, Mistica energia, U-Oh-oh-Oh Butterflix! Mi transformerò, Magica sarò U-Oh-oh-oh Butterflix! Butterflix/Fluturix (versiune în română - Nickelodeon) U-Oh-oh-Oh Fluturiiiiiix…… U-Oh-oh-Oh Fluturiiiix…… Puterea vine din natură spre mine O face, Flutrix! O rază de lumină, Spiritul meu este liber, Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Mă voi ridica până la cer! Asta-s eu ! Fluturiiix! Aripi am sunt gata să zbor, Fluturiiiiix!!!!! Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Mă simt minunat, puternică! Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Fluturiiiix!!!! Magia mă cuprinde, Inima-m cuprinde, U-Oh-oh-Oh Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Fluturiiix! Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Oh-oh u-oh-Oh Fluturix! Tynix - versiune în italiană Uuuuuu-ahhh-aaa Oh-ohhh-ahhhhh Tynix… Haaa-ohhhh-ahhhh HuuuuuOOOOO!!!! Haaaaa-ahhh! Tynix powers luce di diamanti siamo noi! Brillano mini-mondi magici… Tynix powers luce di diamanti Magic Winx! Splendono mini-mondi magici… Haaa-ohhhh-ahhhh Tynix! Haaaaaa-ahhh! Splendi… Tynix! HuuuuOOOOO!!! Haaaaa-ahhh! Tynix powers luce di diamanti siamo noi! Brillano mini-mondi magici… Tynix! Tynix powers luce di diamanti, Magic Winx! Splendono mini-mondi magici… Splenderai… Magic Winx! Tynix! Haaaaaa-ahhh! Tynix - versiune în română - Nickelodeon Ahhhhh… ahhh… Ohh… Străluceşte ca un diamant în lumea ta… Străluceşte şi magia te va ajuta…‼ Winx Club Sparkles of Light Winx Club Sparkles of Light (Winx Club siamo scintille) este tema muzicală de deschidere a sezonului 1 din noua serie creată de Rainbow, Winx Club WOW: World of Winx. Versurile În italiană = Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica È un’avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Luci accese sul nostro show Un sogno ti basterà Per diventare una star Tu dai il massimo che puoi E vieni insieme a noi Se chiudi gli occhi puoi (Sei speciale) Vedere quel che sei (Sì! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica È un’avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Una nuova missione winx Con amicizia e magia Noi troveremo la via Non ci fermeremo mai Vieni insieme a noi È un mondo di magia (Sei speciale) Talento e fantasia (Sì! Speciale!) Prendi la mia mano e via Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica Noi siamo winx club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Winx Club Siamo scintille Ali di luce magica È un’avventura che Tu vivrai insieme a me E il mio cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme Winx Club Magiche fate Siamo potere e fantasia Non arrenderti mai Tu sei una di noi E il tuo cuore risplende Quando siamo insieme |-| În engleză = Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine! Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! Turn the lights on and make it go, Your dreams are making you glow, You'll be the star of the show! Yes! We want the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow,('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go,(Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! On a mission to save the day, The game gets harder to play, We're gonna find out the way! Yes! We need the best of you! Come and join the crew, Now let your talent flow,('cause you're special!) Just close your eyes and go,(Ouh! So special!) Take my hands and come with me! Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are the Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Winx Club, We are the magic sparkles of light! We are magical friends, We can sing, we can dance, There's a party inside our hearts, When we're together! Winx Club, We've got the power, we're gonna shine, Rising up to the sky, We can fight, we can fly, There's a fire inside our hearts, When we're together! Alte date * Pe data de 11 noiembrie 2016, pe canalul oficial de pe Youtube în limba engleză a fost lansată o primă versiune a acestui cântec intitulată „''Winx Club - World of Winx Official Opening Credits”, iar pe 25 noiembrie a fost lansată întreaga versiune intitulată „Winx Club Sparkles of Light”. Referinţe * Tema de deschidere în italiană (cu versurile incluse) Dreamix '''Dreamix' este titlul transformării zânelor Winx din spin-off-ul seriei, Winx Club WOW: World of Winx, dar şi a temei de fundal al transformării. În engleză Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… See the light inside my hand? The power of Dreamix, makes your dreams come true Thaťs the magic of Dreamix. Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Brand new fairies, we are Dreamix. Dreamix… Dreamix… Dreamix… Ready to stand up for the dreams you’ve got. See the light inside my hand? Iťs Dreamix… În română În curând… Categorie:Winx Club Categorie:Videoclipuri